


"Jubilife Comfort Inn"

by yagnogard



Series: Jubilife Comfort Inn [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Brothels, Everyone Is Gay, Furry, Gay Sex, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), M/M, Muscles, Pokephilia, Shinoh-chihou | Sinnoh, bara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagnogard/pseuds/yagnogard
Summary: A series about a Machoke working at Jubilife Comfort Inn, a place where humans can sate their desires with Pokemon, while masquerading as a regular old inn. A helpful Pokemon assistant by day, and Pokemon sex worker by night, this Machoke always aims to please!





	1. Gloryhole

***Drip...Drip...Splash***

 

The sounds of the bathroom were usually annoying, but today they were...calming to the muscular male, sitting on a cold toilet seat, slightly shivering, with a twinge of excitement running through his veins. 

 

And speaking of veins, a thick, long, veiny human cock appeared before him with a drop of per-cum lewdly dangling from its slit as it pushed its way through the gloryhole in the stall wall.

 

He stared at it for a bit, but he soon got to work, slowly putting the hot man meat into his mouth. The clients didn’t come for handjobs, so he skipped the usual handjob and shoved the man meat right down his well-used throat. The hunk’s eyes teared up for a bit, his body quickly getting used to the warm cock lodging itself inside of his mouth. The cocksucker wasted no time lubing it up, sucking off his companion quickly, savoring the sensation of the bulbous head hitting the back of his throat. As he blew the big, random cock he heard its owner moaning blissfully, and felt him thrusting into his warm orifice, the stranger trying to push his imminent load as far as he could.

 

“Oh man...you Machoke’s really are good at sucking dick!” The man praised as he got faster with his thrusting.

 

Now, you might be wondering if “Machoke” is just a nickname, but nope, he’s referring to the species of Pokemon. And he just so happened to be a patron of “Jubilife Comfort”, a normal inn to the general public, and something else entirely to a select few who knew about its real purpose. The establishment masqueraded as a normal inn for Sinnoh citizens and tourists alike to rest, but hidden away was a secret brothel made for those who had a perverse attraction to Pokemon, such as the big-dicked gentlemen currently assaulting Machoke’s throat. The gay muscle Pokemon had only been here a week, but he was already starting to get used to the work.

 

And speaking of work, the unknown man was giving Machoke’s poor jaw a serious workout, forcing the bulky Pokemon to strain himself in hopes of giving his customer an excellent blowjob worthy of the inn’s five-star rating. The visitor’s man meat was slick with saliva as Machoke gave him sloppy, wet head, and the man seemed to want to use that spit for something other than just oral sex.

 

“P-put my cock in between your pecs, now Machoke.” The patron commanded, and as quick as lightning Machoke’s mouth was off of his large dick. He felt the man’s thick, slightly salty cock pulse even faster before it left his mouth, so Machoke knew that he was going to blow his load soon, probably aiming to splatter the monster’s face with seed. As the Machoke squeezed his penis in between a pair of thick, hard pecs the man’s cock seemed to swell even greater, leaking pre-cum like a faucet into Machoke’schest. The man quickly fucked Machoke’s pecs with his own 10-inch fuckstick, breathing like a wild, angered animal as he approached orgasm. Machoke licked his head every time he thrusted upwards, and with his skills he ended up making the stranger finally release his cum!

 

“Oh fuck...fuck yeah! I’m gonna cum on your face!” warned the man, a bit too late as by the time he announced his orgasm Machoke’s face was already getting hit with hot, gooey strands of cum. Eagerly he took every shot, feeling the stranger’s load coat his face after about thirty seconds of shooting onto his handsome, chiseled face. Once the honry visitor had relieved himself, and pulled his cock from Machoke’s chest, he sat there kneeling, enjoying the feeling of a job well done! The feeling of warm cum dripping down his face, some dropping onto his own engorged cock excited Machoke even more, threatening to make the Pokemon burst just from the ecstasy of it all.

 

His customer enjoyed the sight as well, as he whistled at Machoke through the hole, just like all of the brute’s other satisfied customers. They loved to see their cum all over the Pokemon, as proof of their committing one of the most forbidden things in all of the world. He zipped up and made his exit, leaving Machoke eagerly waiting for his next patron. He wouldn’t have to wait long however, as the familiar sound of heavy, metal-soled boots hitting the floor hit his ears.

 

“Nice job today Machoke!” Praised the new visitor, his deep voice both calming and dripping with lust. Machoke gave the usual “Choke-Machoke!” Poke-speak (the only speech it could utter), to the man, and gave a happy shout as he pushed all 12-inches of his cock into Machoke stall.

 

“You know the drill, gotta service your owner before we wrap up for the day!” said Machoke’s trainer, who not only rescued it from the wild, but also got me started as a worker at his inn along with all the other Pokemon workers. Machoke was grateful both for his kindness, and his tasty loads...and speaking of loads, the oversexed Pokemon had a fresh one to milk out of his trainer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Machoke reminisces on his first "Room Service" call, and his first time topping a human.

For the virial young Machoke days at the Jubilife Inn were set in a predictable, sometimes monotonous routine. His day would start promptly at 6:00 a.m, when his trainer would wake him from a peaceful slumber inside his Great Ball in order to have their morning practice battle to loosen up his muscles. Machoke usually didn't mind these mock contests of strength mostly because they allowed him to flaunt his incredible power in front of his trainer, who would go to great lengths to keep him and all the other Pokemon happy and well-fed. Usually he would battle either Nidoking or Rhydon, both of which were able to match Machoke in strength and heft, grappling with them. Feeling their sweaty bodies rubbing together until one of them tired out and collapsed in a heaving, horned up heap.

From there they all shared a gourmet breakfast (the perks of having a trainer who’s also the main cook) and got ready for all of the guests. Whether they be a simple family looking for a place to stay, or a pent-up Jubilife City reporter looking to plow his frustrations away with one of the Pokemon. Usually Machoke was up at the front, acting as a friendly mascot, giving out hugs and letting the more “curious” guests get a feel at him. At first he would tense up at even the hint of a customer feeling him up, but now the brawny Pokemon openly welcomed all the secretive pokes and pinches.

The afternoons were a time for tidying up around the inn, with Pokemon providing helpful service wherever they were needed. A Blastoise might walk into a room of hyperactive kids bouncing on the beds, playing with the little ones and letting them tire themselves out before their parents came. Other Pokemon were trained to handle room service, folding sheets and cleaning rooms faster and better than most human maids. All while serving guests a warm Jubilife smile!

And then there was the “room service”, reserved for those special customers. Machoke remembered his first room service call, only a few days after his trainer caught him and brought him to the inn. Walking in with nothing but a small tie around his neck Machoke stumbled into one of the many rooms of the hotel, only this one had the curtains pulled up, with scented vanilla candles providing the only light. On the bed laid an slightly pudgy man coated in ginger body hair and sporting a buzzcut that accentuated his round but masculine face. Intense amber eyes stared at Machoke, leering at his developed body as he walked towards the stranger.

“You can call me Howard.” Said the guest, rubbing his belly lightly, his cock slowly rising. “Your trainer Jerry told me all about you.”

“Choke-Choke!” Machoke replied, shaking his head with a nervous smile.

“Aw, don’t by shy!” Howard replied calmly, pointing downwards toward his short but thick manhood. “I know you’re new here, so we can just start with a simple handjob!”

Machoke had already been taught what that meant, but he still hesitated, his natural instincts telling him how wrong it was for a Pokemon to touch a human in such a way. In spite of his feelings Machoke still got to his knees and gently started to stroke Howard’s cock with the back of his hand, taking in how warm and solid the man’s penis felt against his skin.

Machoke thought that he was doing a good job thus far so with his shaky hands he started to jerk him off, tugging at the shaft softly. Howard was clearly enjoying Machoke’s work, as his cock was soon covering his hands in a coating of clear pre ejaculate that furthered the pleasure. Machoke looked on in a mixture of pride and curiosity as Howard writhed below him, his body twitching and his expressions becoming more intense as time passed. It was only after a few minutes that Howard eventually reached the point of no return with his penis swelling up as far as it could and his cum shooting out, landing on both him and Machoke. When all was said and done Machoke had specks of white, sticky semen all over his abs and chest while Howard sported a healthy dose of sperm all over himself including his smiling satisfied face.

Machoke hadn’t been on call for room service since then, as that wasn’t his role. Most of the newer and less popular workers were used for room service but the most popular and most talented Pokemon were kept as workers for the actual underground brothel. Said brothel was where the Pokemon were kept and where most of the best sex took place.

The brick laden bunker was kept well-lit from fluorescent bulbs and the brothel was complete with a series of fully furnished rooms and bathrooms for the customers. Some would stop in and head down to the stalls for a quick, discreet blowjob and others made their way to the beds with a hulking Pokemon in tow, ready to either fuck or be fucked. Normally the Pokemon had to work their way into being used in the brothel but with his massive size and natural skills Machoke was quickly made a full on worker and his first customer would be one of his most memorable.

A huge, brawny bodybuilder who looked to be is his fifties wouldn’t seem like the type of person who’d be interested in being dominated by a Pokemon but that was the exact type of person who was on his knees on a bare mattress, in front of a confused and excited Machoke. Eager to please and eager to breed, the hunky young Pokemon made his way towards his first true fuck. His cock hard and dripping pre, barely remembering the details he was told beforehand, like his first bottom’s name (which was Harold).

“Just shove it in Machoke!” The man commanded.

His voice was incredibly deep and gruff, a trait that Machoke seemed to especially enjoy and he kept his head down as Machoke got ready to ream the massive hunk. Machoke took note of the sheer size of the man, his wide, hairy back and the pair of bouncy, round glutes that framed a tight, sweaty hole. Machoke’s instincts were telling him to breed the horny stranger and he let those instincts overtake him Soon the sensation of the muscular stranger’s warm ass on Machoke’s cock also flooded his senses.

“Oh damn your dick is big!” Praised Harold as his anus was stretched by the thick penis. It was incredibly forbidden for anyone to have a Pokemon fuck them but the pleasure was unlike any other. Both for the men who seek out such sex and the grateful Pokemon like Machoke, who was getting into a steady rhythm, pulling his cock from the velvety hole for a bit before slamming back into Harold’s incredible ass. Machoke was enjoying the masculine feeling of pumping his manhood inside of the weak human who was willing to let himself get pounded by a smaller, but better endowed Pokemon. In no time at all the man’s hairy ass cheeks were red from the slaps that Machoke delivered to them. Machoke was in bliss and he knew that he wanted to keep it going as long as he could, to keep dominating the piece of tail before him and never let it go. Such was the instinct of Pokemon, who would usually fuck, and keep their first mate.

But unfortunately, in that moment, his own instincts would be his undoing as he unleashed his semen into his client. Shuddering from the euphoria of his release before letting his body fall onto Harold’s sweaty back. Harold had also blown his load from Machoke’s quick and rough screw, spraying the mattress below him with his warm jizz.

“Damn, with a dick like that you’d make any guy happy.” Harold praised, sweaty and satisfied.

Machoke enjoyed his kind words but he was mostly focused on the new sensations he had taken in, the new pleasures available to him. Machoke knew that he wanted more; more fucking, more men and more chances to please. Though most importantly, more chances to release his load like the masculine, cum-filled slut he was becoming. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A newcomer enters the inn, a buff, virile Incineroar with eyes for the star Machoke! It isn't long before the two are trying to leap on each other, and the inn owner decides to use their comparability to his, and another guests' advantage.

Ever since he had a taste of fucking another male, Machoke became an insatiable sex machine. At the start of everyday his prick would be twitching in need of release, waiting for the chance to bend another man over and fill him with hot Pokemon cream. Jerry was happy with Machoke’s recent interest in breeding holes as well; not only was he seeing an increase in clients (to the point of possibly raising suspicions among local authorities), but Machoke was much happier in his other tasks. The grey hunk sucked cocks with glee, enjoying the feeling of making his clients happy with both his mouth and his meaty dick. His skills at sex were so good and so rough that he soon earned the nickname “Big Mech”, which he accepted with pride!

 

But soon Big Mech had competition.

 

Said competition came in the form of a new worker, an Incineroar named “Bara” who had a knack for making guys squeal in submission with his well hung balls and girthy manhood. The giant tiger was dropped off one day by his trainer and as they walked into the lobby, Mech and Bara glanced at each other in lust. Bara wanted to get an up-close feel at Mech’s bulging pecs and Mech fell in love with Bara’s handsome face at first sight. They were both itching to show the other just how talented they were, and Jerry noticed the rising tension.

 

Taking both of the huge Pokemon by the shoulders, Jerry led them both away to assist with other duties in the inn, making sure that none of the patrons noticed them heading into the basement. Once the coast was clear, the three descended down to the gloryholes, all of them horny and desperate to cum.

 

“How about you two get in the stall and show me what you can do.” Jerry suggested, pushing them into the compartment and quickly unzipping his pants.

 

Inside of the stall both Bara and Mech were drooling in anticipation. Mech was used to the taste of his trainer's girthy cock, but Bara wasn’t prepared for the huge meatstick that made its way through the hole. The feline took a few seconds to admire the monstrous penis before him, gently stroking it with his soft tail. Pre-cum quickly started to drip from Jerry’s cock-silt, and Mech licked it away hungrily. Of course just the pre wasn’t enough, so Mech took the first six inches of the big dick inside of his drooling mouth. He greedily blew his master’s thick cock, letting it ravage his throat and get deep inside of his jaws.

 

Bara was also admiring Mech’s skills, not knowing whether he wanted to kiss Mech or try and take some of Jerry’s cock. In the end he decided to do a bit of both, helping Mech please his master by licking at Jerry’s hairy nuts. Bara enjoyed feeling them roll inside of his mouth and stroked the rest of the huge dick, loving the warmth of Jerry’s penis.

 

Jerry was deeply enjoying the efforts of his two employees, thrusting his hips to get as deep inside Mech’s mouth as possible. After a few minutes of feeling the Machoke give him a blowjob, he ordered Bara to show of his skills. As it turned out Bara was an exemplary cocksucker, taking his time and licking the head of Jerry’s cock before slowly impaling himself on the meatstick. Bara even cupped Jerry’s balls while he shoved more of the cock down his throat, and Mech reached to stroke Bara’s meat while jerking himself off. The three men were consumed by a deep need to cum, and only a few minutes later they all blew their respective loads. Jerry uttered a deep, guttural moan as he deposited his warm cum inside the big kitty’s gullet, stomping the broken tiles as he forced every drop into the Pokemon’s mouth. Mech and Bara ended up shooting their seed onto the floor, with much of it landing on Jerry’s steel-toed boots. Once they were done, Jerry yanked his cock out of the gloryhole, thinking of a good way to make use of Bara and Mech. The two Pokemon were definitely special and they needed to truly be used to their full potential.

 

As he walked back to the lobby other guys started to head down to the gloryholes, eager to test out the new meat and their old favorite. Both of the studs were eager for cock, and Jerry thought that they’d probably be eager for each other…

* * *

 

A few days later, Jerry had the bright idea of letting the two put on a show for a particularly rich client, one who was more interested in watching Pokemon fuck than actually screwing them himself. Popping in frequently to take a look at the merchendise, he was always eager to watch two bulky, muscular Pokemon using each other for pleasure after a hard day’s work at the local Pokemon Center. And after a long, rainy day of taking care of other’s Pokemon, he wanted nothing more than to sit back and relax to the sight of some hard, sweaty Pokemon sex!

 

“Trust me, you’ll have a great time with the two I have waiting in the room tonight!” Jerry told him as they walked towards one of the bedrooms.

 

“After managing that center all day I’d hope that the Pokemon here were healthy and eager for sex!” replied Marcus, the manager of Jubilife City’s Pokemon Center.

 

And once he opened the door he knew that this night would be special. Mech and Bara were both on the bed making out, feeling each other up without even taking a look at the tall, muscular man entering the room. By the time they finally noticed Marcus sitting across from them their cocks were already rock hard and Marcus was already jerking himself off, his pants flung to the side.

 

“Don’t mind me at all!” Marcus said. “Just keep on fucking, just act like I’m not even here!

 

And they took his words to heart, passionately feeling each other, their tongues intertwined as they loudly made out with each other. Bara made the first move, grabbing Mech’s throbbing erection and tugging at it while he fingered his eager hole. The sensation of Bara’s soft hands on his cock, and having his ass filled at the same time made Mech eager to be fucked hard, and rather than waiting for Bara to fulfill his desires he took matters into his own hands, flipping Bara onto his back and riding him! Bara’s face contorted in pleasure as Mech’s ass slammed into his hips, the giant feline’s cock hitting Mech’s sensitive prostate and making him spurt pre-cum uncontrolably.

 

Marcus was enjoying the show, his own engorged penis slick with pre as he jerked off to the exploits of the duo. Mech realized that he enjoyed showing off, and he made a show of moaning and playing up the pain of having his hole spread open by Bara’s thick cock. Of course, being plowed fast and hard by Bara quickly made Mech hard and ready to cum, but he decided to give both Marcus and Bara a surprise that none of them would ever forget!

 

Before Bara knew what was going on, he found himself with his legs raised and Mech’s cock pistoning inside his warm, tight ass! The giant kitty was taken aback by the sudden penetration, but he took it in stride! Wrapping his tail around Mech’s ankle and moaning loud enough for anyone outside to hear, Bara gripped the sheets and enjoyed every second of his hole getting plowed.

 

Marcus was close to busting a nut from the display and decided to give them both a small present to show his appreciation. Getting close to the duo, he pointed his cock at Bara’s face. Speeding up his masterbation, sweating profusely and close to covering the feline’s face. Bara and Mech were also getting ready to shoot their loads, and all at once the three men unleashed their semen! With Mech blasting a load in his hole, Marcus busting on his face and his own cock shooting jizz all over his abs, Bara had nearly his whole body covered in warm man-cream and he loved every second of it!

 

“Well, I’ll be sure to come back and see you two fuck again!” Marcus praised.

 

The two Pokemon broke out into wide smiles, proud of their work and happy that they had such amazing orgasms. Once they were done, and once Jerry collected the money, the two headed back to their own beds, satisfied and eager to fuck even more tomorrow!

  
  



End file.
